Unharmed
by Azukano Brothers
Summary: Karena kesal akan perlakuan ayahnya, Indonesia berinisiatif untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada ayahnya karena rasa sakit yang selalu diberikan oleh ayahnya Netherlands. /Lemon Implisit, NethIndo, Dark!MaleIndonesia/ COLLAB FIC WITH SAA-CHAN HEDERVARYFUJOSHI KAAI. Not Flame please!


**Miko**: Hai, semuaaa! Saya bikin fic yang pastinya (gak) kerasa feelsnya~ Saya gak sama duo adik saya tapi dengaaan..

**Sarah: **Halo semua~ Saya beta readernya Azukano Brothers sekarang!

**MIKO+Sarah: **CHEKIDOT THIS FIC!

**Unharmed - Azukano Miko ft. Sarah Hedervaryfujoshi Kaai**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers - Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: Slash, Gore(mungkin), Male!Dark!Indonesia, Implisit Lemon atau Lime mungkin? dll.**

**Male!Indonesia's name: **Rangga Kusnapaharani (given by Sarah)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi cerah menyinari rumah mewah di pekarangan Indonesia. Sepertinya punya bangsawan ataukah Saudagar kaya. Rumah itu milik seorang pengusaha sukses dari Den Haag, Belanda bernama Lars Van Morgen. Duda beranak satu itu adalah seorang pengusaha susu dan keju yang terkenal dan juga pemilik perusahaan permen ternama di dunia.

Pada suatu hari, anaknya Rangga Kusnapaharani yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu tengah menyiapkan makanan sang ayah di dapur. Yah, percaya atau tidak, sebenarnya Rangga adalah seorang anak tiri yang diculik dari seorang pria India bernama Krishna (IndiaOC). Lars juga memperlakukan Rangga sebagai pemuas nafsu birahinya saja.

"_Vader_, makanannya sudah siap," sahut Rangga sambil membawa makanan kesukaan Lars, _Uitsmijter spek en kaas_**[1]**

"Ah, iya. Kemarilah." Rangga pun menaruh makanan khas Belanda itu dimeja makan. Lars memakannya dengan agak rakus. Namun, dia memuntahkannya yang kontan saja membuat Rangga agak terkejut.

"_W-Wat is het__**[2]**__,_ vader?" tanya Rangga agak kaget dan sedikit takut karena dia tahu, ayah tirinya adalah seorang yang sangat bengis dan kejam.

"_VERREK__**[3]**__! _Apa kau ingin membunuhku, Rangga?!" geram Lars sambil menggebrak meja makannya.

"A-apa yang salah, v-vader?" tanya Rangga lagi dengan takut. Lars pun menarik tangan Rangga hingga Rangga terjatuh di sofa. Lars pun menindih badan Rangga.

"Kau... Menggosongkan makanannya, _ja_?" geram Lars sambil mencengkram bahu Rangga.

"_He-Het.. Spijt.._ _Me_**[4]**.." ujar Rangga berusaha meminta maaf pada ayahnya dengan agak terisak. Namun, sepertinya permintaan itu tidak diindahkan ayahnya. Dengan kasar, Lars menarik baju Rangga hingga kancing-kancingnya lepas.

"Ku-kumohon.. Jangan.." Rangga memohon pada Lars namun sepertinya pemuda Belanda itu tidak menghiraukan sang anak tiri.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran, _mijn zoon_[5]," ujar Lars lagi. Dia mengangkat kaki Rangga hingga kaki sang anak tiri bertumpu pada bahunya. Dia juga menarik kasar celana yang dikenakan Rangga. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan 'barang'nya dan memasukkan 'barang'nya ke Rektum Rangga secara kasar dan brutal.

"AAAAKH!" teriakkan Rangga melengking ketika benda yang sangat besar itu memasuki daerah intimnya. Lars pun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga akhirnya dia klimaks di dalam Rangga.

Selesai kejadian itu, Lars membetulkan bajunya dan berdiri sambil menatap sinis ke arah anak tirinya.

"Bersihkan tempat ini atau aku akan menghukummu lebih dari ini!" suruh Lars sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Rangga hanya bisa terisak saja dan tiba-tiba muncul ide jahat di kepalanya.

_'Aku harus memberi dia pelajaran.. Memangnya, dia itu siapanya aku, huh?!' _batinnya sambil membersihkan ruang tamu **(A/N: saya gak bilang kalau mereka makan di ruang tamu XD #dihajar)**

Keesokkan harinya, Rangga kembali membuat makanan untuk ayahnya itu. Namun, dia sengaja menaburkan obat bius pada makanannya. Setelah selesai, dia pun membawa piring berisi makanan khas Belanda itu ke ruang tamu.

"Vader, silahkan dimakan," ujar Rangga sambil tersenyum kecut kepada Lars

"Dank u." Lars pun memakan makanannya. Lars merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya merasa pusing juga. Dia pun ambruk seketika setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

Lars tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia berada dikamar yang sangat gelap. Dia berusaha bangun namun sepertinya tangan dan kakinya diikat diujung kasur.

_'Verrek. Dasar Rangga sialan!'_ batinnya kesal. Dia bisa melihat sebuah bayangan yang tengah terduduk di samping kasurnya sambil mengelap pisau dan menyeringai. Wajahnya seperti... Rangga?

"Rangga?! Apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Lars sambil berusaha memberontak.

"Diamlah!" sahut Rangga sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lars. Tak lupa, dia mendekatkan pisaunya ke dada Lars.

"Kau mau apa, Rangga?!" geram Lars dengan keringat dingin. Sepertinya, ada yang salah pada pikiran Rangga karena dia tahu kalau Rangga takkan pernah berbuat se-nekat itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Rangga membuka kancing baju Lars sehingga pemuda Belanda itu telanjang dada. Dia pun mengarahkan pisaunya ke dada Lars.

"Teriak ya?" Rangga pun menyayat dada Lars.

"AAAAAKH!" Lars berteriak akibat sakit yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Rangga menyayat terus dada pemuda Belanda itu. Otomatis, Lars pun berteriak makin kencang.

"Ntah kenapa, teriakkan vader sangat enak didengar," gumam Rangga yang sepertinya sudah setengah gila(?).

"Ku.. Kumohon.. Hen.. Hentikan.. AAAKH!" kembali, teriakkan Lars melengking ketika Rangga menusuk tangannya dengan kasar dan menindih tubuh Lars. Setelah itu dia memelintir kuku-kuku tangan Lars dengan pisaunya sendiri,

"AAAAKH! HENTIKAAAAN!" teriak Lars kesakitan namun tidak sekeras tadi. Sepertinya, dia sudah kekurangan setengah darahnya.

"Apa vader ingin mengembalikanku?" tanya Rangga dengan tatapan serius yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan. Bahkan pada Lars sendiri.

"..." Lars hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan keinginan Rangga.

"Baiklah~"

JLEB!

Rangga menusuk Lars tepat di jantungnya yang mengakibatkan Lars tewas ditempat. Rangga pun berdiri sambil menatap sinis mayat Lars, seperti Lars menatap sinis dirinya saat selesai memperkosa dirinya.

"_Zoete droom, mijn_ _vader__**[5]**_," gumam Rangga dan pergi meninggalkan mayat Lars.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya," kata Rangga sambil mengakhiri cerita. Ya, dia bercerita kepada adiknya yang meskipun sering rusuh, tapi selalu bisa diajak curhat.

"_A-awak_.. Membunuhnya?" sang pemuda Malaysia bernama Abdul Rahman itu terkejut dan takut. Dia harus mencatat untuk tidak macam-macam pada kakaknya yang satu ini atau dia akan bernasib sial seperti ayah tirinya.

"Aku sudah kesal dan marah terhadapnya. Jadi kubungkam saja dia dengan cara seperti itu. Jangan beritahu pada siapapun, termasuk Viet." Rangga pun berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Yah, sebenarnya 4 Jam yang lalu dia sampai di Asia Tenggara dan ingin mandi. Namun, karena Rahman memaksanya untuk cerita tentang kehidupannya bersama Lars, diapun menceritakannya.

Selamanya, Rahman akan merahasiakan cerita itu. Karena, kalau dia membocorkannya, dia akan mati seperti Lars.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

**Miko:** The Heeeeeeeeeellll! FIC RATED M PERTAMA AZUKANO BROTHERS!

**Sarah: **Hehe, aku cuman bagian gorenya saja.. Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada Miko-Nii saja..

**Miko: **Oh ya, karena ini fic Lemon + Gore pertama kami, jadi saya minta saran dan kritik saja.. Flame sih, gak mau! Okay go to index

**1. ****_Uitsmijter spek en kaas: _****Makanan khas Belanda dengan telur goreng diatasnya.. Kalo dibawahnya boleh pake mie atau nasi. Itu makan malam khas Belanda kalau gak salah**

**2. Wat is Het: Ada apa**

**3. Verrek: Bahasa kasar Belanda artinya Sial**

**4. Het spijt me: Maafkan aku**

**5. Zoete droom, Mijn Vader: Mimpi indah, ayahku.**

**RnR?**

**Thanks for your time!**


End file.
